


The double date

by Excal1burr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Lion King (1994) References, copernicus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excal1burr/pseuds/Excal1burr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a "scratch 'n' Sniff" fan-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t0talcha0s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/gifts).



I was lying in the grass when Terezi started pestering me.

Terezi: 4re you do1ng 4nyth1ng th1s 3v3n1ng?

Nepeta: :33< no, are you doing anything?!

Terezi: Y34 K4y4n4 Vr1sk4 and 1 w3r3 go1ng to h4v3 lunch do you w4nt to com3?

Nepeta: :33< YES, that would be purrfect!

Terezi: Ok w3 m33t 4t 7

Nepeta: :33< were?

Terezi: My hous3

Nepeta: :33< see you there! 

I get up and started walking to Terezi's house. I started to wonder what kind of outing it would be and if I should change my clothes first. I dicide I should just keep going, after all it's not like were going to a fancy restaurant. When I finally get to Terezi's house the door is wide open. I knock and let myself in to find Terezi's shirt on the ground. I glance at the clock to see it's only 6:00. I arrived too early! I walked up stares to here the shower running and loud music playing. 

"who 1s 1t!"Terezi shouted from the bathroom.

"It's just me, Nepeta. Sorry I'm early!" I shouted back.

"No, 1t's ok 1'm 4lmost don3!"

"I'll just wait out here until you're finished!"

"H3y do you know wh3r3 my sh1rt w3nt, 1 could h4v3 sworn 1 brought 1t 1n h3r3!

"I saw it down stares, I'll go get it!"

I ran down the stairs to the black shirt with the Libra sign on it. I grabbed It and darted up to the bathroom. When I burst through the door I saw Terezi didn't have a shower curtain (why would she need one she's blind and lives alone). I brushed and turned away.

"Here's your shirt," I said meekly.

"Gr34t!"

When I left the room she got out of the shower and changed.

"1 thought you would3n't have a dress on," Terezi muttered to her self.

"Well I hade to walk through the jungle, didn't I!"

"Y3s 1 suppos3 th4ts tru3. H3r3 1 m4d3 you a dr3ss! Try 1t on!"

I looked at the olive green and black dress with wide eyes and I whispered to myself "It's purrfect (just like you)." 

"Th4nks, th3 h4rd3st p4rt w4s the should3r."

"I'll put it on right meow!"

I rushed into Terezi's room to put on the dress. When I finally got it on Vriska and Kayana were just arriving. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Vriska and Kayana came over we started walking to town.

"Where are we going?" Vriska inquired

"Copernicus'!" Terezi said with a smirk on her face.

"Is't that place a tad bit expensive for us?" Kanaya questioned

"Not anymore!" Vriska said while pulling Fefari's wallet out of her pocket.

"Meow did you get that!?" I bursted

"Ah, ah, ah, a magician never reaveles her tricks," Vriska said teasingly

Kayana stopped, crossed her arms and said "How did you acquire that object?"

"I asked Fef for some money sense we're tight on cash," Vriska replied rubbing the back of her head.

Kayana sighed, "Fine."

"Com3 on guys p1ck up th3 p4c3, w3'r3 4lmost th3r3!" Terezi complained.

"Coming :33" I said half running to catch up. 

When we got to Copernicus' we were seated in a privet room with a gorgeous view of the city. the door was made to look like the rest of the oak walls. There were also famous paintings, the biggest painting contained their slogan "Our food is out of this world!"

When we and started to talk

Vriska turned towards Kayana and said, "The only thing more 8eautiful then this view is you, my love."

kayana rolled her eyes "Just place your order."

"1 th1nk 1'll h4v3 the st34k." Terezi said

"that sounds good, can I get that too?" I wondered

"How about w3 spl1t it?" Terezi asked me

"Ok!" I cheerfully replied 

"I'll have the 8urger," Vriska said

"I think I'll partake in the salad," Kayana said

When we finished our orders troll Nicholas Cage whispered boner, chuckled a little and took our orders back to the the kitchen.  When waiting for our food we talked about Flarping, witch Kayana had recently gotten into, and our fabulous spoils.

Our food came out on soiled gold trays (witch Nic Cage was having a hard time carrying) and crystal cups for the drinks. We talked about Justus wile eating the food and how Nic should have been given some help.

After we finished we went to the park and starter to gaze at the night sky.

Vriska looked into kayana's eyes and started saying "The only thing more 8eautif..."

Kayana interrupted "You already used that think of something new."

I accidentally fell asleep under the stars. When I awoke it was an hour later and I was at Terezi's house.


	3. Chapter 3

I smelled popcorn coming from the next room over and saw my favorite movie on the table in front of the tv. I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Terezi was making popcorn and opening a bag of pretzels.

"How 4r3 you do1ng, sl33py h34d?" Terezi inquired  
"feline, what are you doing?" I sheepishly asked still tired from before.  
"1'm m4k1ng popcorn for th3 mov13!"  
I instantly cheered up knowing it was my favorite movie,":33"  
"Colon th1rty-thr33? Wh4t, Ohhhhhh h3. Ok, s1lly p4nts, L3ts go w4tch th4t mov13!"  
":pp"

We booted up Lion King and watch it as we fell asleep.


End file.
